


Rescue

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: "That's Irissë's kid," Celegorm tells him.
Relationships: Maeglin | Lómion & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhumpTober Challenge: 05. Where do you think are you going?

"That's Irissë's kid," Celegorm tells him. 

Maedhros studies the bright-eyed youngster and resists the urge to pick it up at the scruff of his neck and raise him to eye-level. 

"I can see that, thanks." Maedhros' response is dry but not ill-natured. 

Maeglin - or Lómion - has a sharp mind, a sharp smile and, on occasion, sharp teeth. He looks cheerful and explained his eagerness with the dull environment he escaped from. Maedhros believes he means Turgon's court and not the Orcs that temporarily captured him. 

"Why do you still look you want to throw him from the battlements, Nelyo?" Celegorm asks, carefully placing himself between his older brother and Maeglin who is cackling loudly over the card game he is playing with Celebrimbor. 

As Irissë's friend and sometimes lover, Celegorm feels responsible for the kid. Responsible enough to throw himself into the line of fire, as harrowing as it is to stare Maedhros down. 

"Because I can feel the headaches forming I am going to have while he is here," Maedhros groans and rubs his temples. "I am not saying that I am going to throw him out. In fact, I worry for the wolves when they come across this kid. But he cannot stay in Himring permanently." 

"You cannot send him to his Sindar kin!" Celegorm is quick to argue. 

Maedhros' mouth twitches. That's a thought he will treasure for more desperate times but Celegorm is right. Doriath wouldn't know what to do with Maeglin. At worst, the child will cause so much havoc that the sparrow queen and her brood would consider fleeing the boundaries of their forests and Maedhros can't have that. 

He thinks Melian is quite generous that she locked herself in and conveniently keeps the key that traps the foolish Sindar with her children inside. 

"Nolofinwë can have him," Maedhros hums, feeling vindictive. 

Himring is nothing but rocks. Maeglin can stay for the harsh season and live with Maglor for a while afterwards. The gap is a harsh, beautiful place. Full of grass and horses. The child can learn how to love freedom there before he learns from his grandfather how to cut steel with nothing but a sharp glance. 

Or maybe not, Maedhros thinks as the laughter of his nephew follows him through his halls. 

Maybe Maeglin will stay and the orphan will stay in East Beleriand and become happy here without the weight of his family's obsessions resting on his shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Interpretation: Maeglin as a Fae Child and Maedhros the Elvish Balrog.


End file.
